


Button-crazed and Bored

by grammarKamikaze



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, hermitcraft season 7, minecraft personas, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammarKamikaze/pseuds/grammarKamikaze
Summary: Ren finds Doc camping in front of the button.
Relationships: Doc/Ren, Docm77/Rendog, Ren/Doc, Rendoc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Button-crazed and Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters depicted in this work are (admittedly loosely) based on the characters portrayed by their creators in their respective Hermitcraft series. They're not in any way related nor do they reference their real-life selves at any point.
> 
> This work of filthy trash is meant entirely as both a writing exercise and as self-indulgent fun and should not be taken seriously.
> 
> This work contains explicit, graphic sexual content.

"Ah. So that's where you've been! I've been looking for you everywhere, my dude."

Doc had grown so accustomed to the monotony of the Nether ceiling over the past hours, he was slightly startled when a voice broke the silence. The cyborg, who had been slumped awkwardly yet comfortably over the stone throne he'd built for himself, sat up straight and cleared his throat, trying to look somewhat dignified and not just bored out of his mind while he camped in front of the  _ freaking button _ .

Ren showed up to his right, grinning from ear to ear as he'd finally found who he'd been looking for. The dog hybrid was usually cheerful, but Doc still wasn't used to seeing him so openly happy whenever they met, smiling wide and wagging his tail. It still messed with the rhythm of his heart. He and Ren were in a strange place, not quite in a relationship yet but having definitely crossed the boundaries of friendship more than once. It was hard for him to tell sometimes if Ren was truly, completely serious about him, since the dog hybrid had always been somewhat playfully flirty with everyone, but it was hard to doubt him when he looked so honestly delighted just to see him. Doc forced his eyes away from that heartwarming smile and turned back towards the cursed machine in front of him.

"Hey, babe" he said simply, testing the waters. If he hadn't been staring so intensely at the button, he would've seen the dog hybrid turn bright red and look away, struggling to keep his composure for a moment.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Ren asked, once he found his voice again, and turned his attention back to the object of Doc's obsession. "That looks terrifying. Did you build that? What is it? Is it a farm?"

Doc shook his head quietly.

"I believe it's the work of Mumbo Jumbo."

"I see. What does it do?" Ren approached the giant white and grey concrete contraption warily. Despite how imposing it looked, the colored blocks and lights on the front were pretty. And the mechanism appeared simple enough; there was one single solitary button on the front of the machine. "Oh, is this the button everyone is talking about?" he asked, instinctively going to press the button. Doc's icy voice stopped him, sending a chill down his spine.

"Don't. Press it."

Ren pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned.

"What does it do?" he asked instead, hesitantly turning to Doc. The cyborg didn't seem mad; he even smiled a little, and patted his left thigh, inviting Ren to sit with him - on him.

"Come here, Ren" he said softly. There was a fondness to the way he said his name that made Ren's knees weak. The dog hybrid hesitated for a moment, but swallowed down the nervousness rising in his throat and walked back to the makeshift throne. He climbed on it, and Doc put his arms around him, holding him in his lap.

Ren hoped Doc wouldn't hear how fast his heart was beating, or see how red his face was. Luckily for him, Doc was still too fixated on the colorful machine in front of them.

"See how the lights turn off one by one? That's the level the button is at. If you press the button, it resets, and you get a rank based on the color that the lights were at when you pressed it. Right now it's at green, see?"

Ren nodded, settling into Doc's arms and just enjoying hearing him speak about something he was passionate about. Redstone contraptions were mostly beyond him, but Doc made it sound interesting, fascinating even. Maybe he'd teach him a bit of what he knew…

"So, why don't you want to press it?"

"The highest rank is red. I'm waiting until it gets there."

"Oh."

"But  _ some morons _ " Doc huffed, "have been messing with me and pressing the button just to piss me off. I'll deal with them later."

Ren had a pretty good idea of who the  _ morons  _ could be, and he didn't envy their position. He wouldn't want to become the target of Doc's rage. However, the impulse to go and press the button just to annoy his…  _ friend…  _ was incredibly tempting.

"Well, I don't have a rank yet" he pointed out. "Green is not bad, is it now?"

Doc's arms tightened around him.

"C'mon. Don't be like that" and before Ren could continue teasing him, the cyborg buried his face in the crook of his neck and whispered: "Stay here. With me."

Ren let out a very quiet whine, and he could tell Doc had heard him, feeling the cyborg chuckle against him.

"What's the matter, Ren?"

"You're not playing fair, dude…"

"How so?"

Doc pulled away to look up at the dog hybrid. Ren was looking away, his face flushed, and he looked somewhat uncomfortable. Doc loosened his grip a little, giving him the freedom of getting up if he wanted to.

"Ren? Are you…?"

"I'm nervous someone will see us" Ren admitted. Doc tilted his head to the side.

"You don't want anyone to find out?"

"Oh, no. I don't mind" Ren shook his head. Hell, Iskall and False were probably fed up of hearing him babble and daydream and panic over his massive crush on the cyborg. "I just… don't want to embarrass you. Or make you uncomfortable."

Doc was a lot more reserved and private than he was. Ren wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to keep whatever it was that was building between them a secret. Doc, however, snorted audibly, as if he found the whole thing ridiculous.

"You think I care what they think?" he said, somewhat coldly. Of course, the other Hermits were his friends too, and he cared about them, but he wasn't about to ask them for permission to kiss Ren, or to touch him, or to date him. He had nothing to hide, and neither did Ren. "They're our friends" he added, in a softer voice, as he reached out to caress Ren's cheek, seeing the hybrid looked a bit upset. "Of course I don't mind them finding out - hell, I'd want to tell them all" sure, they would one-hundred percent get teased to no end, but he could bear with that. His more possessive side would still be satisfied once everyone knew Ren was his.

Ren's cheeks were the color of his shirt at that point. He whined and snuggled into Doc's arms, as if trying to hide into his chest.

"You… You would…?"

Doc chuckled softly and squeezed Ren in his arms; seeing the usually confident Hermit looking so shy for him made him melt inside. Ren was simply precious; how could he ever avoid falling for him? There was nothing about him that he didn't like. He kissed the top of the hybrid's head and ran a hand through his hair, freeing it from the ponytail so that it fell over Ren's shoulders in silky brown waves. Ren looked up at him shyly, light blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark, and Doc smiled down at him.

"You're so beautiful" he told him. Ren smiled nervously, and tried to hide the tremor in his voice when he replied:

"Heh, y-you're only realizing it now?"

"But I've realized."

Doc leaned in and began kissing him. Ren quickly melted into the kiss, hopelessly weak to the roughness of Doc's lips and the cool metal hand holding the back of his head. Doc licked his lips, and Ren parted them obediently, allowing him to dominate the exchange, to explore as he pleased. A rough thumb began stroking Ren's side, slipping under his shirt to touch his bare skin, and just that simple contact was enough to set Ren's body ablaze. He pulled away from the kiss and moaned, embarrassed at how easily Doc could turn him on.

"What's the matter?" Doc asked, and Ren could hear the deep chuckle in his voice.

"Shuddup" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to see the cyborg's smug expression. "Don't make fun of me."

"I would never" Doc purred against his lips, before leaning down to kiss his throat, eliciting another gasp from the hybrid. "Why is your voice so hot?" the cyborg mumbled, sounding almost annoyed. He was trying to be cool and seduce the hybrid but it was difficult to keep his composure when Ren kept making those  _ erotic _ sounds. Ren probably didn't know how much of a mess he was making of him, just with those sweet little noises. He breathed heavily against Ren's neck, trying to regain some semblance of self-control.

But Ren had seen his chance and hell if he wouldn't take it. He shifted so he was straddling Doc's lap and, wrapping both arms around his neck, he buried his hands in the cyborg's short brown hair and leaned in to whisper into his ear, making sure to exhale heavily so the other could feel the warmth of his breath.

" _ Doc…" _

Doc groaned and pulled him in closer, gripping his hips with trembling hands. Ren whined and whispered again, his voice soft and shaky:

"Doc…  _ Doc… _ "

"Stop" the cyborg begged, panting as he bucked his hips up into Ren's, unable to hold back anymore. "Ren, I want you."

Ren moaned, feeling his cock straining against the front of his jeans. He couldn't take anymore and judging by how ragged Doc's breath was, he was just as needy. They ground their hips together for a moment longer, until the need for contact became too unbearable, and Doc gently pushed Ren away for a moment to undo the buttons of his jeans and pull Ren's down, just enough to expose his cock and ass. Ren gasped as Doc's cool metallic hand palmed his leaking erection and fondled his balls for a moment, before settling on his hip. He felt another rough hand reaching around him to squeeze his buttock, and he arched his back and curled his tail upwards, willingly exposing himself to Doc's wandering fingers.

"Good boy" Doc purred, sending shivers down Ren's spine. "Let me know if it's too much" he instructed, pressing two fingers up against Ren's hole, relishing in the small whine that escaped the hybrid's lips.

Ren nodded without hesitation. This wasn't his first time - or the second, or third, he and Doc  _ really  _ couldn't stay away from each other for long - and he'd had plenty of time to come to terms with the fact Doc's roughness turned him on so much it made his head spin. Doc pushed two fingers into him, stopping halfway in to let him adjust, and Ren squeezed the cyborg's shoulders and panted heavily, the sting of the stretch and the rough touch of Doc's creeper skin causing his cock to pulse, leaking more precum onto Doc's pants. He'd apologize and fret over that for later; for the moment, he could barely breathe, let alone speak. Doc's fingers pushed deeper into him and curled, pressing directly into his prostate, and Ren cried out and collapsed into the cyborg's muscled chest, bucking his hips desperately.

"Too much… Too much, dude…" he panted, feeling himself edging slowly towards orgasm. He didn't want to come just from Doc's fingers, he'd just die from embarrassment if that happened. Doc chuckled into his ear and curled his fingers a few times, mercilessly stroking his prostate until Ren's body began trembling uncontrollably. "Ah…!"

"C'mon, I've only just started. Have you had enough already?"

"Gonna come…" Ren gasped, his hips twitching as the pressure in his lower belly built up. "I'll come… Doc…"

"Hmm…" the cyborg seemed to consider it for a moment, before slowly pulling his fingers out of Ren. "We can't have that. Not yet."

Ren whimpered as he was left hanging, but it wasn't a complaint; giving up control of his body to Doc, letting him decide when he could come, was incredibly exciting. He sat up on Doc's lap, catching his breath, and the cyborg kissed his cheek fondly before whispering:

"Turn around for me, babe."

Ren groaned and quickly complied, repositioning himself so he was sitting with his back against Doc's chest, his bare ass pressed into the cyborg's groin. Doc moaned low in his throat and bucked his hips up, his cock sliding between Ren's buttocks. Ren secretly smirked to himself, shifting his hips to provide Doc with more friction, loving how hard and wet the cyborg's cock was for him, how hot and heavy Doc was breathing down the back of his neck.

"Come on, baby" he egged him on, twisting his head to peek at him over his shoulder. Doc's usually stoic face was completely wrecked; hair disheveled with sweat, dark eye half-lidded and lips parted, letting out ragged breaths. Ren felt like the most powerful Hermit in the server at that moment. "You're so cute" he chuckled, and Doc rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't be stupid."

"But you are…"

Ren's words dissolved into a cry when Doc grabbed his hips, lifted them, and lowered him onto his cock, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Ren gasped for air, feeling his muscles burning and twitching as they tried to accommodate Doc's above-average size.

"You okay there?"

"Oh,  _ fuck _ …"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Doc began thrusting at a slow pace, barely pulling out before pushing back in, giving Ren time to adjust and trying for the best angle at the same time. When Ren let out a soft moan, he knew he'd found it, and he picked up the pace, grabbing Ren's hips tightly to keep him in place as he thrusted up into him, hitting his prostate like a bullseye each time. Ren threw his head back and held onto the armrests of the throne as well as he could. Unable to hold back his voice any longer, he let moans and whines fall from his lips freely, intermingled with whatever pleas and sweet nothings that popped into his head.

"Yeah… Just like that, baby… Ah, feels good…"

"You… never shut up, do you?" Doc growled, his voice strained, and Ren felt his big cock pulsing inside of him. Ah, right. His voice.

"You're so hard for me" he breathed out. He had no idea how to dirty-talk, just said whatever came to mind, putting what he was feeling into words. "There… Ah, I love it when you're rough, Doc, baby…"

Something deep within Doc seemed to snap; he wrapped his arms around Ren tightly, pounding into him like a madman while whispering into his ear:

"You're so good, Ren… So good… I love your voice, I love… everything about you… I love it."

He was so close to saying it, but he held back, biting his tongue. Yes, he needed to tell Ren that he loved him, it had been burning in the back of his throat for weeks now, but it wasn't the right time. He didn't want Ren to think he was just saying that in the heat of the moment. He wanted to prepare something special, nothing fancy, but to hold his beloved's hands and look into his beautiful eyes when he said it.

Ren, on the other hand, let out the breath he was holding, relieved. For a moment, he thought Doc was about to say  _ I love you _ and he absolutely wasn't ready for that. He was so head over heels for the cyborg, so completely madly in love, that he knew he would freak out if he heard those words from his dear Doc. He would cry; he definitely would ugly cry and blurt out a lot of dumb things that would make Doc laugh. And it would be beautiful. But it wasn't the right time. He couldn't even look at his love properly while he was being pounded into from behind.

Well, that moment was wonderful too, for completely different reasons.

"Doc…" he begged, feeling that tight heat in his lower body rising again. He was praying Doc would let him come this time; his cock was aching and leaking, and his prostate was tender from the constant stimulation. He couldn't take much more and he needed to come  _ now _ .

"Are you close, baby?" Doc spoke softly into his ear. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah" Ren whined. "Please, Doc…"

"Good boy" Doc praised him, and began suckling and biting gently at his neck, while he continued to thrust into him and reached around his body to grab hold of his cock, stroking it firmly. Ren whined in pure bliss, the pleasure threefold giving him the nudge he needed. He came in several spurts, his come dripping all over Doc's rough fingers. His insides clenched around Doc's cock, and he could hear his love's breath hitch. Ren leaned back against his chest, reached behind him to stroke his hair, and turned his head so he could trail kisses along Doc's jaw.

"So good, Doc… Ah… You made me make a mess… Mess me up some more, won't you?"

"Fuck, Ren" Doc breathed out, digging his fingers into Ren's hip and biting his shoulder hard as he spilled his seed inside him. Ren sighed at the warm feeling of Doc's semen filling him and then slowly beginning to drip out of him. Never in his life had he imagined the day would come when he enjoyed the feeling of another man ejaculating inside his butt. So that was what love could do to you, he thought as he let Doc hold him, the cyborg slowly coming down from his high.

After a few tender minutes just basking in each other's warmth, Ren looked up and remembered the button. He blinked in confusion, then poked Doc's arm, calling his attention.

"Hey. Doc, baby."

"Hm?" Doc lifted his head lazily; he would've gladly drifted off to sleep like that, just holding Ren's warm body in his arms. "What's up?"

"Does the button reset on its own?"

"No. Someone has to press it."

"Well… It's back down to purple now."

Doc looked over Ren's shoulder, confirming what the other was saying, and sighed, shaking his head.

"Ah, well, doesn't matter. I'll get it next time."

"Wait, you're saying someone else was  _ here _ ? And they  _ saw _ us?"

"Shh. Don't worry about it, babe."

"How can I  _ not worry _ about it? One of our friends is probably scarred for life!"

"Or terribly jealous" Doc hummed happily.

"Or terribly… Dude, you're not even taking this seriously! And don't laugh" Ren pouted, hearing the cyborg chuckling uncontrollably behind him. "I'm starting to think you did this on purpose. You kinky bastard."

"Well, isn't all fair in love and war?"

"Oh, screw you."

**Author's Note:**

> All work and no play makes Raven a dull author. Hope you enjoyed the product of my play time.


End file.
